


Happy Birthday, Patton!

by daring_elm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Witch AU, seriously it's Ridiculously soft i started a kiss counter while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daring_elm/pseuds/daring_elm
Summary: It's Patton's birthday, and his boyfriends are determined to make it the best day ever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, romantic LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Happy Birthday, Patton!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintyLikesRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLikesRainbows/gifts).



> PPaGG belongs to the wonderful @mintydoesart ([tumblr](https://mintydoesart.tumblr.com)) - I wrote this in honour of her birthday!!
> 
> Make sure to check out her [ask blog](https://ask-witchy-sides.tumblr.com) for the witchy boys, as well as her other art (blog linked above)!!
> 
> Happy birthday Pattoncake, you fabulously funky fairy mermaid princess witch, I hope you have a fantastic year :D

Roman was woken up by a sharp jab to his shoulder. He grimaced, but decided not to move just yet—Patton was snuggled between his arms, and the bed was warm and so comfortable that he couldn’t bear to get up without enjoying it for a little longer. Virgil (it had to be Virgil; Logan wasn’t one for subtle annoyances) poked him again, which Roman ignored just as easily, but the flick to his cheek made him snap awake. His disgruntled whine was choked off by the finger Virgil pressed to his lips—he jerked his head towards Patton, who was still sleeping soundly.

Roman frowned at Virgil.

Virgil gritted his teeth, hissing, “Get _up_!” He made a quick gesture to the door—it was barely cracked open, just enough that a sliver of sunlight spilled out from behind it. Roman peered at the direction Virgil pointed, then looked back at him. “Oh, by—” Virgil lowered his voice when Patton shifted in Roman’s embrace, hiding his face in the covers. “We wanted to make breakfast, remember?”

Roman’s blank stare slowly morphed into something approximating understanding, then his eyes lit up. “ _Oh!_ ” He tugged his arm out from under Patton at the same time Sage hopped up on the bed, already prepared to take his spot in the cocoon of pillows he left behind. Roman chuckled and scratched behind his ears.

From the kitchen, the kettle whistled, then was quickly taken off the stove—Logan was clearly already busy. Roman brushed a curl out of Patton’s face, pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, then let Virgil tug him out of bed. They had some preparing to do.

* * *

Patton woke up when a soft paw batted at his cheek. He hummed, scrunching his nose—he already had suspicions as to whom that paw belonged to. He opened his eyes, looking directly into wide, yellow cat eyes two inches from his face. “Mrngh,” he said, then squealed, “ _Hey!_ ” when Sage, clearly dissatisfied with Patton’s lack of enthusiasm for his very presence, hit him in the face again. Patton gently pushed Sage’s paw off his face (the mandragot responded with a yowl and a deeply wounded look that made Patton roll his eyes fondly) as the door opened.

“Shh, Ro, I’ll just go ahead and—oh.” Virgil’s whisper fell flat when he saw Patton blink at him blearily. “Morning, Pat—we were just—um.” He looked at the pitcher of juice in his hands as if he had only just noticed it.

“Happy birthday, Pattycakes!” Roman barely remembered to set down the bowl he was holding (Patton smelled hot raspberries and could already feel his mouth watering) before pulling him into a hug that very nearly squished Sage, who had decided he’d had quite enough of this and went to sulk at the foot of the bed. Paying the mandragot’s dramatics absolutely no mind, Roman kissed Patton’s forehead with a loud _smack_ and Patton giggled brightly.

“Morning, Ro!” He fished his glasses off the nightstand, setting them on his nose while Roman nestled in beside him. “And you two—ooh!” Patton clapped happily when he saw the tray Logan was holding, piled with pancakes and tea and a vase of flowers that most definitely weren’t blooming during this time of year. Smiling fondly, Virgil kissed Patton’s cheek, then booped his nose (causing another giggle) and settled down at his other side.

“Happy birthday, dear.” Logan set down the tray and Patton stretched up to get a good-morning kiss from him as well (which Logan quickly supplied).

“Roman burned the first load of waffles, so there aren’t a lot of them,” Virgil explained while he poured a glass of juice.

“ _Deirdre_ burned them,” Roman corrected.

“Sure, blame the wyvern,” Virgil teased, passing the juice to Logan. “It’s not like she can’t defend herself, right?”

Roman spluttered (Patton had to suppress laughter at his theatrics) and just before he could shoot back, Virgil gave him a peck on the nose and a cup. He went wide-eyed with surprise, then he rolled his eyes with a blushy smile and took a sip of juice. “Scoundrel,” he muttered, and Virgil laughed.

Meanwhile, Logan methodically piled whipped cream onto a near perfect waffle square — he set a raspberry on top of his tower, then gave Patton a smile. “Are you ready?”

“Hm?” Patton glanced at the tower of food on Logan’s fork. “Oh! Yeah!” He grinned and opened his mouth wide enough that Logan could maneuver the first bite of breakfast inside.

The waffles were _marvellous_. They were still warm, making the sweet cream melt into the dough, and the fruit on top only made it better (of course Logan knew his way around sweets) — but the best part of it was that all his boyfriends (and some familiars, apparently) had worked together to make this perfect breakfast for him.

Logan, Virgil and Roman watched anxiously as Patton swallowed, licked some whipped cream from his lips, then broke into a massive smile. “They’re _amazing_ ,” he gushed. “Thank you so much.”

Patton only noticed his doe-eyed gaze at the three of them when Roman whined loudly, falling back on the pillows as if he had been shot through the heart. “Oh _no_ , not the puppy eyes! How can we _possibly_ resist? Come here, you— _enchanting_ evildoer, you!” He cupped Patton’s face in his hands, and Patton let out a delighted squeal when Roman pulled him down to pepper his cheeks with kisses. Virgil chuckled fondly, leaning over to give Logan (who had been watching with a truly embarrassing expression) a soft peck on the lips.

Roman let up after pressing about as many smooches to Patton’s (now rather pink) face as there were freckles dotting it, and Patton giggled, kissing Roman’s jaw. “Love you, sugar cookie,” he mumbled in Roman’s ear and watched his rose-red blush blossom. “And you too,” he said to Logan and Virgil, playfully stern. “Don’t you forget it.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it.” Logan squeezed Patton’s hand. "Now, before the waffles cool off—let's eat.”

* * *

Roman stepped away from Patton’s side. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Patton did as he was told (he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light), turning on the spot as he took in the view.

The clearing he stood on was flooded with sunlight shining through the trees and making the nearby stream sparkle; the air smelled clear and sweet, of woodruff and violets, and if Patton closed his eyes again he could almost taste the honey cakes Logan had made and failed to keep secret on his tongue. Above them, the sky was clear and blue, a gentle breeze lazily dragging cotton-ball clouds overhead and mussing Roman’s hair—his grin was dazzling as ever as he stood next to a picnic basket. Beside it was a neatly folded quilt and atop it sat a mandragot, his tail neatly laid over his paws and his chest puffed out proudly.

“He found the spot,” Logan explained and Sage meowed as if to confirm his statement, then did so again, this time in offense when Virgil pulled out the quilt from under him, spreading it over the soft green grass.

Patton knelt down to scratch behind Sage’s ears. “Thank you, bud!” He turned to his boyfriends (Roman was unloading the basket, pretending not to notice as a ferret-sized wyvern hopped down from his shoulder to steal a muffin, while Logan and Virgil settled down on the blanket). “And—”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. “No problem, Pat—it’s your day.” He patted the spot next to him, and Patton let himself be tugged over and sat between him and Logan. “You don’t have to thank us, promise.”

Patton huffed, but Logan added, “Especially since you go above and beyond for our birthdays—oh, thank you.” He took the plate with cake and strawberries Roman handed him, smiling at the kiss his boyfriend (who rarely had the height advantage to do so) pressed to his crown.

“Exactly—we rejoice at your presence; and speaking of presents—” Roman handed a plate each to Virgil and Patton before taking his own piece of cake. “I believe we all have something to give you.”

Patton’s eyes lit up, and he clapped cheerfully as Roman pulled out a package wrapped in glittering golden paper with a flourish. “Oh, it’s _lovely_ ,” he gushed.

“Mm.” Roman was bouncing up and down, already giddy with excitement. “Quick, open it up, I need to see what you think!”

“Hmm…” Patton tapped his chin playfully. “On second thought, maybe I should open Logan’s first—Ro, what do you think?”

Roman whined extensively, slumping against Logan’s shoulder. Virgil snorted and Logan patted Roman’s arm soothingly.

Patton giggled. “Fine, yours first. Only because I love you so much.”

The golden wrapping paper (carefully removed, both out of fear of tearing it and to see Roman squirm with anticipation) revealed a flame-carved, intricately designed wooden box. “Deirdre helped,” Roman said proudly while Patton admired it from all angles. “Try opening it!”

Patton did as he was told—the box, while having the outward size of his open hand, was large enough on the inside that Patton could easily fit his whole hat and still have room for more. Several thumb-thick rotating shelves stood inside, and when Patton turned one, he found a crystal-embedded ring dangling from a hook. “Ooh!” he squealed, immediately slipping it on and holding it towards the sunlight.

“Rose quartz?” Logan asked.

Roman nodded. “Trust, harmony and unconditional love.” He grinned when Patton kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, sunshine!”

Roman went pink (his boyfriends could only marvel at how, despite his massive ego, it was so terribly easy to fluster him), giving Patton a smooch back. “Of course, dear heart.”

Logan cleared his throat. “I suppose I can go next.” He pulled out a neat package wrapped in brown paper. “It’s certainly not as exorbitant as Roman’s, but—”

“Hush, my most adored astronomer,” Roman said from where he had maneuvered himself onto Virgil’s lap. “Let him open it; I want to see what you made!”

“Roman, you know what’s inside.” Logan furrowed his brow.

“But the _suspense_.” Roman leaned back on Virgil’s shoulder, holding a hand to his forehead, then laughed brightly when Virgil pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

Patton opened the gift, pulling out a jar (“Raspberry rose jam,” Logan explained) and a smooth, dark grey stone that fit neatly in the centre of his palm with a bottle-cap–sized hole in the middle. Patton turned it over with a puzzled frown, then held it up. He squinted at Sage through the hole. Slowly blinking at him, Sage sat still for just a moment before suddenly speeding off towards the stream.

“It won’t work right now,” Logan said awkwardly. “I’ll show you later this evening.”

“How _exciting_!” Roman cooed. He grinned at Logan, who responded with a blank stare.

“Well, I love it,” said Patton firmly. He tucked the stone into Roman’s trinket box, then kissed Logan’s forehead. “But not nearly as much as I love you, honey bun.”

“Yes—well—I—” Logan stuttered, fidgeting with his glasses as if it could hide his radiant blush (if Roman was easy to fluster, it was nothing against Logan—Patton was always delighted at how easy it was to reduce his big, serious boyfriend to something akin to an embarrassed puppy who didn’t know what to do with himself in the face of praise). “...You’re welcome.”

Patton chuckled. He decided to move onto Logan’s lap (Logan’s arms immediately settled around his waist and Patton hummed in contentment, nestling against his chest), then turned to face Virgil. “Now—”

At that moment, Sage returned. In his mouth he held the chain of a dripping wet amulet embellished with brilliant gemstones, which he placed in front of Patton. He chirped.

“Oh!” Patton said. “”Wow—thank you, Sage, that’s very thoughtful!” Mindlessly petting Sage with one hand, he held the amulet into the light. “Where on earth did you get this?” he muttered. Logan gently took it from him, one arm leaving the embrace as he inspected it carefully.

“I guess that leaves me, huh?” Virgil squirmed out from under Roman (who protested this with a soft noise), rifling through the picnic basket. “Sorry it’s, uh, not really as great as the others, but—” He pulled out a large white envelope with the words “Happy Birthday Pat” scrawled on the front. “...Here.”

Patton softened. “Virge—whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it.” He opened the envelope, gently pulling out a grey canvas. Making a questioning sound at the back of his throat, he flipped it around, then gasped.

The paper bore a charcoal drawing of the four of them in incredible detail, enough so that Patton could count the vanes of the feather in his pointed hat. He marvelled at the texture of his dungarees, at the curls of Roman’s hair (as if Virgil had studied them—though, having seen his other work, that wasn’t all that unlikely), at the embroidery on Logan’s cape and at how, even on the image, Virgil’s shirt wasn’t properly laced up—Patton couldn’t count how many times he had fixed the strings and straightened the bow, but the shirt seemed to have an aversion to neatness. “Oh my _goodness_ —” Patton’s eyes shone as he beamed at Virgil, who seemed equally elated and taken aback. “It’s _beautiful_ , Virge; I love it so much.”

“I mean—” Roman beckoned for the drawing and Virgil gave it a worried glance as Patton handed it over. “The background kinda smudged, and I could’ve done better on the lighting, and—”

Patton interrupted Virgil’s rambling by hooking an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a deep kiss. “It’s _perfect_ , I promise.”

Virgil nodded, wide-eyed and slightly breathless, and Patton laughed. “I love you,” he said, then turned to Roman— “And you—” —Logan— “—and you—” —and finally, Sage. “—and you, of course.”

“We love you too—so very much.” Roman took Patton’s hands in his, squeezing them gently. He winked. “And don’t you forget it.”

* * *

The sun had just disappeared behind the treetops; Patton could barely see the last sliver of the scarlet sunset from his position on the roof of his cottage. He was curled up under his blanket (the night air was chillier than he expected), his knees hugged tightly to his chest. Virgil was leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep, and Roman and Logan were seated on either side of them, gazing up at the three-quarter moon shining down from the midnight blue sky.

“Are you ready?” Logan asked. Patton nodded, fishing the seeing stone from his chest pocket (he took care not to jostle Virgil too much in the process) and handing it to Logan. “Look, you just—” Logan held the stone up to his eye and Patton watched as the sleek grey, almost black in the vanishing light, became threaded with shining gold as Logan stared up at the heavens. “Now you try.” He handed the stone (it took its normal colour the second Logan lowered it from his eye) to Patton, who immediately looked through it.

Patton didn’t have the presence of mind to appreciate the rock’s transformation this time—he looked up and where there had just been small specks of stars before, constellations were drawn in the sky with strings of pure light. Their names were noted beside each one in Logan’s tidy handwriting—Patton turned to look west of the _Little Bear_ and out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw it come to life; the North Star (also marked by one of Logan’s notes) shone brighter than anything Patton could see as the bear cub walked across the sky.

“Whoa,” Patton said, his mouth ajar.

Logan beamed at him, his smile undisguisable and _radiant_ —Polaris may have been the brightest star in the sky, but the shine in Logan’s eyes was more brilliant than anything a star could ever dream of. “It’s magnificent, isn’t it?”

Gently carding his fingers through Virgil’s hair, Patton passed the stone to Roman. “It’s amazing, Lo—I’d even say it’s _out of this world_.”

Logan grimaced, then nodded sharply. “I suppose I deserved that one.”

Patton giggled. “No, but—thank you. Really.”

Roman cuddled closer to Virgil’s side as Patton reached for Logan’s hand, their fingers intertwining. “You’re welcome, Patton,” Logan said, breaking the gentle silence. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, remember to check out Minty's links (ask-witchy-sides | mintydoesart)!!
> 
> Also, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177534)'s another oneshot I've written for her witch AU, and [here](https://daring-elm.tumblr.com)'s my sides blog!! Follow me there for way earlier posts, headcanons and concepts, and me fawning over other people's content :D


End file.
